Kiss From A Rose
by Jadecoyote
Summary: A dance between two lovers in the moonlight encased in time and space. Heavy with the burden of destiny that threatens to tear them apart. (this is a songfic of Seal's A Kiss From a Rose)


Kiss From a Rose

Jadecoyote

Rated-PG-13

(Author's note: This is my first Charmed fanfic but I think you readers might like it. Its very different. I don't own anything having to do with Charmed or the Song "Kiss from a Rose",by Seal)

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.   
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. _

They danced in the shining moonlight that blessed them with the clearness of its heavenly rays. He held her gently in his arms as she pressed her small frame against him as they waltz across the garden of white roses his fingers entwined with hers. She could feel his heart beating against hers as she took in a soft breath looking up into his deep brown eyes. Her other hand gently touched the nape of his neck as her crimson lips formed a loving smile.

"I love you. I never want to be away from you.",she whispers softly into his ear letting her warm breath brush his lower ear. This tickled him his laugh like lazy thunder.  
"I love you too, more then waking world",he replied his voice smooth and full of honesty. What tore at her heart was that she knew how his fate would form, but she knew that nothing would deter him from his destiny.

_Ooh,   
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.   
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,   
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
_

She wished that she could dance with him forever under the painted starry sky. They were sharing the same dream this night. Under the same emotion of love and true happiness. Thought their love was one that is an unusual case, two being under the same being a child of light, but they could not stop what their hearts told them. He was holding her so gently against him he could hear her breathing lightly. Mentally he tried to constrain his thoughts and feelings as he tries to focus on his plan to set things right in the world that he himself took the blame.

_Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain. _

Her mind drifted in rhythm of the concerto as she shuts her eyes gripping his shoulder with one hand. Once upon a time she protected his student when the torns and scars of battle arose in the mortal fields. Then she became one just like him of higher judgment and the opportunity. Now that they were together knowing that it would be a short romance due to his fate to die, she had foreseen it.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.   
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Gwendolyn wanted to hold onto this sudden happiness that kept her soul clinging to his for dear life. His death she saw was gruesome having to do with vengeance and hatred after a gruesome murder all in the name of the greater good. Demons were manipulated by him but she knew he thought he was doing the right thing.

"I just think it is risky..",she says her voice soft as she felt his arm gliding up her back palm open in a soothing motion.

"I will always be with you Gwen you should know that after all this time",he tells her trying to reassure her that what he was doing was for the safety of the world.

"Forever my darling Gideon...",she says as her voice echoes in the wind.

(I hope you like it)


End file.
